Строительство
This article is about the Building game mechanic. For the buildings like farms, mills and mineshafts, see Category:Buildings. Механика строительства, реализованная в Towns v0.50, полностью изменяет способ создания построек в игре. При постройке зданий можно использовать такие конструкции, как Стены , Крыши , Лестницы , Двери и Окна . В общей сложности мы имеем 12 слоев над землей которые можно обработать, но также всегда можно копать вглубь земли, если вам нужно большего свободного пространства. В данной статье в качестве примера мы построим двухэтажный дом. Полезные клавиши: *Клавиша Z''' визуально сглаживает каждый блок на текущем слое, помогая облегчить строительный процесс. Клавиша '''T выполняет аналогичную функцию, но только в области курсора мыши. (однако же это работает только с размещенными блоками). *Используйте колесо прокрутки мыши, либо клавиши Q/X чтобы перемещаться между уровнями. По яркости можно определить на каком уровне вы находитесь. Не забывайте следить за индикатором вблизи миникарты. И так приступим к самому строительству: Относительно долгий процесс. Опишу постройку на поверхности (уровень 1 - lv1). На остальных уровнях схема такая же. 1. Сначала строим стены на lv1. Где-нибудь рядом со стеной, а можно и в нескольких местах, но лучше снаружи, ставим Scaffold (строительные леса). Они нужны, чтобы строители беспрепятственно могли подниматься и спускаться. На протяжении всей постройки с подъемом на каждый новый уровень будем достраивать их все выше. 2. Поверх первого уровня стен рисуем второй (lv2). Ставим леса над старыми. Дожидаемся постройки стен. 3. Переключаемся на lv3. Тут снова ставим леса и рисуем третий уровень стен над предыдущими двумя. Когда периметр будет готов, начинаем строить пол для второго этажа. Его обязательно делать с помощью Block Wall (ищите в деревянных, каменных и прочих), иначе не получится полноценно использовать этаж. Процесс долгий и кропотливый. Помним, что любая стена должна примыкать к чему-то уже построенному, поэтому рисуем "полоски" блоков так - ^. Одна полоска готова - рисуем следующую. И так, пока не закончится все свободное пространство между стен. Если хотим сделать внутреннюю лестницу, оставляем одну или несколько клеток без блоков и ставим туда леса, а затем и под ними на предыдущих уровнях. Это наиболее практичный вариант на данный момент - с лестницами есть косяки относительно их расположения, люди могут застрять. 4. Переходим на lv4. Уже на нем мы можем размещать зоны и предметы. Строим два уровня стен по периметру (lv4-lv5), не забываем достраивать колонну из лесов. 5*. Этаж готов, осталось покрыть крышей. Если вы хотите сделать еще один этаж, то повторяем пункты 1-4. Если строить с самой поверхности (lv1), то максимальная высота дома будет - 4 этажа и крыша. При такой схеме функциональными будут этажи на уровнях lv1, lv4, lv7 и lv10. 6. Переходим на lv6. Ставим леса. По аналогии с постройкой пола делаем крышу - рисуем полоски в виде ^, начиная с дальнего угла. Заполняем весь периметр, включая клетки над стенами. Крыша может держаться за стену снизу, сбоку или за соседнюю крышу. В меню: Walls - Roofs. Совет:Для ускорения процесса желательно освободить людишек от других занятий (отменой действий или поднятием приоритета Walls), а также разместить побольше Carpentry и Masonry Bench - каждый элемент конструкции крафтится поселенцами там, а уже после относится на стройку. Foundations Перед тем, как вы построите что-нибудь, убедитесь, что у вас достаточно ресурсов и поселенцев для завершения структуры. Clearing Once you have chosen an area you would like your building to be located, use the mine, dig, chop and cut commands to clear away any tiles or flora in the way. Make sure you collect or delete the items that have dropped during this procedure. Flooring Plan out the dimensions for your house and dig out portions of the ground where the interior will be. This step is optional (if you like a dirt/stone floor) and can be completed after the main building has been made. Once they have dug up the ground, have your civilians collect or delete the items left behind. Replace the dug up floor with a material of your choice. You will need to go down a level to be able to place the floor down. For this house, Light wood blocks will be used. Building (Ground) Once they have dug up the ground, have your civilians collect or delete the items left behind. Replace the dug up floor with a material of your choice. You will need to go down a level to be able to place the floor down. For this house, Light wood blocks will be used. Scaffolding Once your first layer of walls have been placed, you may want to add several bits of scaffolding. Scaffolding allows your townsfolk to move up and down layers freely, improving efficiency and reducing the risk of them getting stuck on the higher levels. Every time you build up an additional level, make sure you add a level to your scaffolding. Second layer (or more) You should be able to place another layer of walls on top of the first layer. Make sure you place the walls directly on top of the previous layer or else they will fall off and become invalid. Once those walls have been placed, you may place down the remaining walls (the ones above a door or a window gap). Doors and windows Now you should have gaps for where your doors and windows would be located. You should be able to place them down in their correct spots. If a window is at a higher level than ground, make sure you add a scaffold next to that spot. Building (Second story) Flooring Place another layer of walls above the previous layer. After that has been completed, you may begin filling in tiles for the second story floor, starting from the sides closest to the existing walls and working your way towards the center. You cannot place down walls which are not adjacent to any other walls. You may want to leave a gap for future ladders. Balconies You may expand outwards from the existing walls to create an overhand or balcony. Again, you must work your way outwards. Balconies will create shadows on the levels below them. Second story walls After the flooring has been complete, you may add additional walls in a similar fashion to the first and second layers (see above). Finishing off Roofing You may add a layer of roofs of your choice on top of your house. Since you cannot press Z to flatten roofs, it's easier to work line by line from the far side. For the roof of this house, Red roofs will be used. If you want to make the roof overhang, simply add a ring of roofs around the exiting roof. You may need to add some scaffolds branching out to make way for the overhanging roof. Note that you cannot do the corners initially as they will become invalid as they are not attached to any other block. Once you have placed the other roof blocks, the corners can be done. Ladders It doesn't matter when you add in the ladders but when you do, there either needs to be a block it can rest on or a block to its side it can stick to. Make sure you place them one at a time starting from the bottom. Note that there's currently no way to change the ladder's orientation but it functions all the same. Removing Scaffolds Once everything is completed and higher levels are accessible using ladders, you may delete the scaffolding. You can either order your townsfolk to delete them for you (make sure you start from the highest most scaffold and work your way down) or you can manually right click and click on "Destroy Scaffold". Decorate/Furnish Now you may decorate and furnish up the place to what you most desire. Категория:Механика игры